Las cualidades necesarias
by Alba Adler
Summary: —¿Es eso lo que deseas, Brienne? —quiso saber— . ¿Un hombre que se conforme contigo con tal de poderse llamar Señor de Tarth?
1. El amor es un cuento para niños

A ver que les parece esto.

Si alguien sigue con dudas: no, los personajes no son míos o todo poniente ya estaría repoblándose con altísimos rubios de ojos verdes y azules =).

Si les gusta y quieren que continúe no olviden dejar su review. Si no les gusta no hagan nada y no los torturaré más.

**Las cualidades necesarias**

_El amor es un cuento para niños_

* * *

Brienne había crecido acostumbrada a los cuchicheos malintencionados a su paso; con el tiempo había aprendido a pasar a un lado de ellos como lo haría con un gran charco de lodo. Durante lo más crudo de la guerra, los susurros a su espalada parecieron cesar totalmente, pero claro, nunca supo si aquello fue debido a que ella estaba demasiado concentrada en salvar la vida de alguien como para prestarles atención, o bien porque los demás ocupaban toda su energía en sobrevivir y el chismorreo era un lujo que nadie podía darse.

Pero un buen día la guerra terminó e increíblemente ella y Jaime se encontraron vivos y libres de cualquier juramento que los obligara a evadir la vida a la que estaban destinados por nacimiento. El resto del mundo tuvo tiempo libre y los cuchicheos regresaron, siendo su extraña y cercana relación con Jaime uno de los blancos favoritos.

Cuando llegaron a Roca Casterly, ella fue tomada como una especie de mascota. Un perro fiel que seguía a su amo a todas partes y mostraba los dientes a quien se atreviera a amenazarlo. Bastaron unas semanas para que todos entendieran que Jaime Lannister era sumamente protector con su mascota y tras un par de amenazas cumplidas todos se mostraron ansiosos por dar premios y palmaditas a la fea compañera de su señor, por lo menos mientras se sentían observados por éste.

A nadie le extrañaba ya verla cabalgar siempre a lado de Jaime, y cuando alguna vez su señor los sorprendía con una opinión fuera de lo común, ni el más sagaz pudo imaginar que la influencia proviniera de la mascota. Ella era, después de todo, sólo un animal de compañía o de protección. Cualquiera de los privilegios con que Jaime la honraba no eran más que excentricidades propias de un Lannister, pero, todos parecían acordar en eso, ni el más excéntrico de ellos se atrevería a meter en su cama a tal aberración.

Por primera vez en su vida, Brienne dio gracias por ser considerada un monstruo.

Además, en realidad, aquello sólo había pasado un par de veces, tres si contaba aquella vez que los habían interrumpido en una posada rumbo a la Roca. Por supuesto, una vez ahí ella se empeñó en mantener una sana distancia, estaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Brienne se había negado a tener cualquier tipo de contacto físico. En la medida de lo posible evitaba incluso el patio de prácticas en su compañía porque no confiaba en que su voluntad fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir los roces accidentales o sus labios susurrándole alguna impertinencia al oído; después de todo, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos fue como resultado de una acalorada sesión de prácticas.

Tan pronto como Jaime se presentó como señor de la Roca, uno de las solicitudes que con más insistencia le hacían sus consejeros era la de contraer matrimonio y para tal fin ponían a su disposición a más doncellas que caballos en su establo. Sin importar lo mucho que él dilatara la decisión, ese momento tendría que llegar tarde o temprano, al igual que el momento en que Brienne se enfrentara a su padre para explicar la razón por la que ya no existía posibilidad alguna de que ella contrajera matrimonio y le brindara el heredero que tanto necesitaba Tarth.

Originalmente su estancia en la Roca solamente sería de unos cuantos días, los suficientes para terminar de curar sus heridas y descansar antes de volver a Tarth; sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y ella no había encontrado un motivo lo suficientemente poderoso para marcharse; no hasta que la presión para que Lord Jaime Lannister eligiera a su prometida se hizo insostenible.

Ese momento se presentó cuando ya llevaba casi seis lunas en la Roca y coincidió con la llegada de un mensaje de Lord Selwyn pidiendo la presencia de su hija en Tarth. Brienne leyó veinte veces el mensaje y pasó toda la mañana cabalgando sola, tratando de reconciliarse con la idea de su inminente partida. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, o por lo menos se halló más tranquila, buscó a Jaime, y al no ser capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas optó por entregarle la carta de su padre.

Él la leyó sin levantar la vista y la colocó en la mesa de prisa, antes de continuar leyendo el resto de papeles que estaban sobre su mesa.

—Bien gruñó, cuando finalmente entendió que los brazos cruzados de Brienne eran señal de que esperaba una respuesta de su parte . Le escribiré a tu padre diciéndole que de momento tu presencia aquí resulta de vital importancia, o le pediré a Tyrion que lo haga o a la misma reina si eso te hace feliz...

—Mi padre me necesita —declaró, consciente de pronto de la dolorosa verdad.

En algún momento tendría que marcharse, y prolongar su estadía en la Roca no tenía sentido. Jaime la miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que aparentemente también lo comprendió.

—Dile que en cuatro o cinco lunas podremos viajar...

—¿Podremos? —Lo interrumpió sin comprender.

—Quiero conocer Tarth —dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo; ella tenía el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué? Has vivido en la Roca gracias a mi generosidad por todo este tiempo y no estás dispuesta a devolverme la cortesía? ¡Moza ingrata!

Deseó correr a besarlo. Estuvo a punto hacerlo; pero logró controlarse y en lugar de eso se cruzó de brazos y con gesto altanero se dio la vuelta.

—¡Dos lunas! —Declaró abriendo la puerta y antes de salir añadió—: De lo contrario, me marcharé sola, he visto como beben los Lannister y preferiría no vaciar las cavas de mi padre.

Jaime giró los ojos con fingida indignación y cuándo ella estaba a punto de marcharse la detuvo.

—Prepara tus cosas tenemos que ir a Lannisport hoy mismo. Necesitamos… ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó al verla dudar.

Generalmente ella siempre estaba más que dispuesta a alejarse de la gente y cabalgar por días enteros cerca de él. Pero en esa ocasión el deber le imponía otras obligaciones.

—Un buen amigo de mi padre trajo el mensaje en persona y me parece poco cortés no atenderlo personalmente.

—Si no hay más remedio— bufó Jaime de mal humor, con el gesto torcido— . Yo tengo que partir en un rato, pero calculo que en un par de días estaré de vuelta. Trata de no meterte en problemas mientras no estoy. Recuerda que sólo rescato doncellas y tú ya no lo eres —le susurró la última frase al oído.

Fue el turno de ella para girar los ojos mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo. Por lo menos, en esa ocasión, estaban solos. Como despedida Jaime se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mutilada. Por regla, la gente desviaba la mirada de esa cicatriz, les resultaba tan repulsiva que preferían ignorarla. Jaime, en cambio, la tomaba como su lugar favorito para besar. Y cada vez que lo hacia ella sentía quererlo un poco más. Incluso sabiendo que ese amor pronto se convertiría en una enorme roca sobre su pecho que no la dejaría respirar.

Una vez que Jaime y su pequeña comitiva estuvieron en camino fuera de las murallas del castillo Brienne se dedicó de lleno a atender a Ser Darryn Ashley, el enviado y amigo de su padre. Vagamente recordaba haberlo visto una vez quizás a los trece o catorce años y no habían cruzado más que un saludo formal.

Amablemente se había ofrecido a entregar la carta de Lord Selwyn en su camino a Colmillo Dorado. El primer encuentro había sido algo incómodo, a Brienne no le gustaba sentirse observada y el hombre la había estudiado por un largo momento como si se tratara de un caballo y estuviera tratando de decidir si el precio a pagar era justo o no. Después de un rato, ambos parecieron relajarse y, a pesar de que ella no era proclive a la charla trivial, pronto se encontró haciendo decenas de preguntas sobre su padre y algunos otros conocidos. Hasta ese momento no había entendido lo mucho que echaba de menos su hogar, no hasta que se encontró sonriendo con nostalgia cada vez que alguna palabra de Ser Darryn evocaba recuerdos de su querida isla.

Durante los siguientes dos días Brienne se encontró conversando con el caballero varias horas al día y pudo enterrase de su reciente viudez y de que tenía tres hijos, dos chicos colocados ya como escuderos y una pequeña de sólo seis años que lo esperaba en casa. El hombre no parecía demasiado apesadumbrado por la perdida de su esposa ni por la lejanía de sus hijos, pero ella asumió que sólo trataba de disimularlo.

Al tercer día, mientras daban un paseo por los jardines y después de dirigirle otra de esas miradas de estudio que tanto la incomodaban, nuevamente con el mismo tono que emplearía para negociar la compra de un caballo, le dijo:

—Creo que es hora de confesar el verdadero motivo de mi presencia aquí, mi señora. Como seguramente recordará la conocí hace algunos años. Mis recuerdos no eran nada halagüeños: una chiquilla, enorme para su edad que no despegaba los ojos del suelo, tartamudeaba y se ponía como un tomate cuando la obligaban a hablar.

Brienne sin poder evitarlo tuvo una reminiscencia de sus trece años y clavó la vista en el césped mientras sus mejillas enrojecían furiosamente. Guardó silencio pensando salvar algo de dignidad si, por lo menos, evitaba el tartamudeo.

—Desgraciadamente el tiempo no ha sido benevolente con su apariencia, Lady Brienne —continuó, mirando sin esconder su desagrado por la cicatriz en su mejilla— , pero ha mejorado notablemente su conversación. He disfrutado nuestras charlas. Soy un hombre práctico —añadió tras suspirar largamente— , considero el amor un cuento para niños y sé que la belleza es un bien cuyo valor se evapora con rapidez. Estimo, en cambio, una buena conversación al compartir la mesa. Si está de acuerdo, a mi regresó a Tarth pediré su mano. Me considero capaz de cumplir con mis deberes de alcoba cuando sea necesario hasta engendrar el heredero que tanto nos beneficiaría a ambos y después mantener una relación cordial y afable.

Brienne se detuvo al instante, pero su compañero dio varios pasos más antes de notar que ella se había quedado detrás. Cuando finalmente lo notó, se giró hacia ella aunque sin volverse sobre sus pasos. Estuvieron observándose a distancia mientras ella ganaba tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Seguramente el caballero contaba con la aprobación de su padre, si bien era algo mayor para ella calculaba que el hombre estaría ya cerca de los cincuenta, parecía decente, de buenos modales y le ofrecía lo máximo a lo que ella podía aspirar: cordialidad. El amor no era más que un sueño para mujeres como ella.

Contra todo pronóstico, su parte más tonta e ingenua la alentaba a aferrarse a ese sueño; su sentido del deber por el contrario, la instaba a tomar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Sin embargo, por encima de todo ello, fue su honor lo que le indicó el camino a seguir.

—Agradezco su oferta, pero me temo que es mi deber rechazarla —declaró, acercándose un par de pasos hacia el caballero y deseando que eso zanjara el asunto.

—Si teme que su padre desapruebe el compromiso le aseguro que puede estar tranquila al respecto —también él se acercó.

—No, no es por eso que debo rechazarlo. No puedo aceptar su oferta… ni ninguna otra. Yo… —sintió que las mejillas le ardían, pero se obligó a levantar el rostro y mirarlo a la cara— ya no soy digna de ellas.

Esperó una rabieta, indignación, un insultó. Esperó muchas cosas menos que Ser Darryn tras unos segundos soltara una carcajada.

—Mi señora, créame, no soy tan ingenuo para confiar en que los dioses serían tan benevolentes para permitirle a una dama conservar su doncellez después de haber vivido meses en los caminos, entre ejércitos y vándalos. Ni siquiera a una dama como usted. Valoro su honestidad, mi señora; mi oferta sigue en pie. No voy a presionarla para obtener una respuesta, me marcho en tres días, hágame saber su decisión antes de mi partida.

Besó su mano con cortesía y sin esperar otra respuesta de su parte giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por el camino hacia el castillo. Brienne ocupó una de las bancas cerca de ella y se dejó acariciar por el sol del atardecer mientras contemplaba las flores a su alrededor. Eran rosas.

Brienne detestaba las rosas.


	2. Desear y Necesitar

Aquí está el siguiente.

Gracias a los que están leyendo y se toman el tiempo para dejar su comentario, me hacen muy, muy feliz!

* * *

**Desear y Necesitar**

Un día no había bastado para aclarar su mente. Sabía lo que necesitaba hacer, sabía lo que deseaba hacer, pero no hallaba la forma de reconciliar los deseos de su corazón con su sentido del deber para tomar una decisión.

Jaime acababa de llegar y sin mayor dilación se dirigió a verlo. No es que acudiera a él en busca de consejo, no es que esperara encontrar consuelo en sus brazos. En realidad buscaba tenerlo enfrente y descubrir que ni su presencia ni su ausencia tenían el poder de alterarle el mundo. Desgraciadamente los dioses siempre se habían mostrado deseosos de burlar todas y cada una de sus esperanzas.

Cuando recorría el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Jaime escuchó pasos y las voces de un par de hombres de la escolta que lo habían acompañado a Lannisport.

—Creí entender que Lord Knightley deseaba establecer las nuevas condiciones comerciales directamente con Lord Lannister.

Ser Craigthon soltó una sonora carcajada y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su compañero. Brienne apenas pudo retroceder por la esquina antes de ser notada. Esos hombres le parecían falsos y trataba de evitarlos siempre que podía.

—Lo que Lord Knightley quería establecer eran las condiciones del acuerdo nupcial de su hija. El viejo se las arregló para enviar una hermosa pintura de la muchacha. Según me dijeron, es terriblemente parecida a la hermana de Lord Jaime, con la ventaja de tener veinte años menos, las tetas bien firmes y la enorme flota de su padre para uso de los Lannister. El viaje fue sólo un pretexto para comprobar si Lady Lya es tan hermosa como su padre presume, y por lo que he escuchado, así es.

—Eso explica la carta que Lord Jaime envió a su hermano anunciándole que después de su boda emprendería un largo viaje. Parece que la primera parada será Tarth, nuestro señor le tiene tanto cariño a su animalillo de compañía que desea entregarla personalmente a su padre. Además, me imagino que la nueva señora de Roca Casterly no será amante de las mascotas, por lo menos no de una tan fea que corta la leche con su mera presencia.

Ambos rieron el chiste a carcajadas.

Brienne no pudo escuchar más, los hombres se acercaban peligrosamente y ella salió corriendo, volviéndose sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a su habitación y derrumbarse en la cama. Sus manos temblaban y estaba segura de que sus rodillas no la detendrían por mucho tiempo si trataba de levantarse. Lo que acababa de escuchar no era nuevo, estaba consciente de la situación, Jaime tenía que contraer matrimonio pronto y ella debía regresar a su hogar, a Tarth. Sin embargo, no comprendía porque estaba llorando como una niña y sintiéndose terriblemente sola.

Comprendió de pronto lo precipitado del viaje a Lannisport, seguramente Jaime tendría prisa por comprobar si Lady Lya era efectivamente tan parecida a Cersei para concretar la boda. Finalmente podría tener una relación lícita con una mujer, podría exhibirse con ella ante los ojos del mundo sin tener nada que ocultar. Y ella debería sentirse feliz por él. Debería, pero algunos deberes resultaban muy difíciles de cumplir.

Desenvainó a Guardajuramentos, casi siempre el tenerla en sus manos le daba un extraño sentido de seguridad, en esa ocasión, sin embargo, su propio reflejo en el pulido acero le provocó una amarga sonrisa que hizo más notoria la cicatriz de su mejilla y dejó a la vista sus dientes rotos.

Cersei Lannister y Lya Knightley eran mujeres que podrían obligar al sol a salir para admirarlas. Ella, en cambio, nunca sería más que una cerda vestida con sedas.

Por su propio bien no podía permitirse prolongar esa situación por más tiempo. Había estado feliz al saber que Jaime pensaba acompañarla a Tarth, pero el enterarse de que lo haría como una parada obligada en medio de su viaje de bodas lo convertía en algo más parecido a una tortura.

Antes de poder cambiar de opinión, tomó papel, pluma y escribió una nota que envió de inmediato a Ser Darryn. Dejó de llorar, ella no era ninguna dama, resultaba absurdo que se gastara los ojos derramando lágrimas por un destino que no podía cambiar.

No supo el tiempo que llevaba sentada, sin moverse, con las ventanas cerradas y con Guardajuramentos en sus brazos como si fuera un niño de pecho.

Empezaba a sentirse adormilada cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Una chiquilla pequeña y flaca, pero pulcramente vestida le avisó que Lord Lannister la invitaba a reunirse con él para cenar.

Sin apenas moverse, Brienne le pidió a la niña que la disculpara con su señor, pero se sentía indispuesta y prefería quedarse a reposar en su habitación. No era del todo una mentira, le dolía la cabeza y en cuanto la pequeña salió se dejó caer en la cama, enterró la cabeza en la almohada y trató de conciliar el sueño. Apenas pasados unos minutos la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar Jaime Lannister estaba sentado a su lado encendiendo una vela.

—¿Qué pasa, moza? —le preguntó sonriendo, ¿por qué siempre tenía que sonreír?— ¿Estar rodeada de damas delicadas ha hecho que se te olvide como es la vida en los caminos? ¿Un simple resfriado logrará lo que no consiguió todo un ejercito?

Ella se enderezó sin contestar. Cuando se acercó a la luz de la vela y él la pudo observar mejor, cambió su expresión por otra de total seriedad. Le colocó los dedos en la frente y frunció el ceño.

Brienne se esforzó en no recordar la última vez que le había visto ese gesto de preocupación. Iban rumbo al norte y una herida insignificante se había infectado provocándole una fiebre tan alta que fue incapaz de montar por varios días. Él la había cuidado día y noche. Recordaba su mano sobre la frente colocándole nieve envuelta en trapos sucios para bajarle la fiebre, su brazo levantándole la cabeza para obligarla a beber y comer. Recordaba que al recuperarse le había besado la cicatriz en la mejilla por primera vez. Después había hecho un chiste tonto suplicándole que no se muriera porque a él le resultaría prácticamente imposible cavar una tumba de su tamaño con una sola mano. Recordaba también, que en ese momento, la calidez de su sonrisa hubiera bastado para derretir toda la nieve del otro lado del muro.

En ese instante ni toda la población de Desembarco del Rey la habría podido convencer de que él no le tenía por lo menos algo de cariño y supo con certeza que pasara lo que pasara jamás dejaría de amarlo.

—Voy a buscar al maestre para que venga a verte —le dijo, empujándole suavemente un hombro para obligarla a recostarse.

Para frenar el impulso de arrojarse a sus brazos Brienne se sujetó los codos hasta el punto de enterrarse las uñas en la piel. Antes de que él pudiera alejarse Brienne alcanzó a tomar su mano. Ignoró la forma en que sus ojos le escrutaban el rostro con inquietud.

—No hace falta. Es sólo un dolor de cabeza —quizás aquello era como extraer una lanza clavada en el cuerpo y dolería menos al hacerlo rápido y sin consideraciones—. Pero hay algo que necesito decirte.

Esperó hasta verlo sentado a su lado

—He decidido adelantar mi viaje. Ser Darryn, el amigo de mi padre, regresa a Tarth pasado mañana e iré con él.

Jaime soltó su mano y se puso de pie de un salto, como si de pronto su cercanía le resultara repugnante.

—Brienne, habíamos acordado esperar un poco, estoy organizándolo todo para partir lo más pronto posible… —el esfuerzo por mantener un volumen bajo y la exagerada pausa que hacía entre cada palabra no hacía más que acentuar la furia contenida en su gesto.

—Las cosas han cambiado. Ser Darryn cuenta con la aprobación de mi padre y me ha pedido… —se levantó y lo miró a los ojos casi con desafío— acabo de comprometerme con él.

—¿Qué? —gritó ya sin moderación.

—Es un caballero decente, el matrimonio es… _conveniente_ para él, me acepta, está conforme conmigo y le he dicho que sí —explicó, dándole la espalda.

Jaime se acercó a ella y tomándola de un brazo la obligó a enfrentarlo.

—¿Es eso lo que deseas, Brienne? —quiso saber—. ¿Un hombre que se conforme contigo con tal de poderse llamar Señor de Tarth?

La tomó de la mano. La calidez de su piel y el tono otra vez suave y tranquilo de su voz la obligaron a dar una respuesta sincera.

—No, no es lo que deseo. Pero es lo que necesito.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos y sostuvo la mirada hasta que él asintió varias veces en silencio. Sin decir más salió dando un portazo tan fuerte que a Brienne le sorprendió no ver pedazos de la pared desprenderse.


	3. Y entonces abrió la boca

Muchas gracias, principalmente a Shizenai por sus reviews de los dos primeros capítulos. También a Itsaso Adhara y Yurica.

Me hace muy feliz saber que alguien está leyendo! =)

* * *

Y entonces abrió la boca

A primera vista el hombre le pareció simple y aburrido. Viéndolo más de cerca lo confirmó y además sintió el impulso de darle un golpe con el puño —el de oro por supuesto— y borrarle así la sonrisa satisfecha que tenía en el rostro moreno y mofletudo.

Ser Darryn no paraba de hablar, sonreía con pedantería para todo, y parecía bastante pagado de sí mismo. Probablemente aquello no le molestara a la moza porque… bueno, ya debía estar acostumbrada. Pero también era demasiado viejo, calvo, muy bajo para ella y bebía en exceso.

La moza, que normalmente se sentaba a su lado durante las comidas, había decidido tomar un lugar junto a su prometido, bastante lejos de su alcance. Jaime los observaba tan atentamente que olvidó por completó atender sus alimentos. El tipo charlaba animadamente con las personas a su alrededor y ella se limitaba a asentir o soltar sonrisas obligadas de cuando en cuando. Estaba esforzándose demasiado en cumplir con su papel de inocente prometida. Incluso se había cambiado el peinado. Normalmente llevaba el cabello, que ahora le llegaba bajo los hombros, recogido a la altura de la sien, dejándole la frente despejada y resaltando más sus ojos. Esa mañana, seguramente para complacer a su futuro esposo, lucía una serie de complicadas trenzas que caían ocultándole la mitad del rostro, particularmente la cicatriz de la mejilla. A pesar de conocerla bien, Jaime no podía decir que la incomodaba más, el extraño peinado, la conversación o saberse observada por él.

En un par de ocasiones la encontró mirándolo con disimulo pero sin ser capaz de enfrentar sus ojos.

Jaime tomó un cuchillo calculando si con la torpe puntería de su mano izquierda sería capaz de atinarle a la incipiente calva de Ser Darryn. No creyó conveniente correr el riesgo, la moza estaba muy cerca de él.

A la mitad de la conversación, y para llamar su atención a lo que sea que estaban diciendo, Ser Darryn tomó la mano de Brienne con una familiaridad inadmisible.

Su deber como anfitrión lo obligaba a presentarse y decidió cumplir con esa cortesía cuanto antes, de modo que se levantó aún con el cuchillo en la mano y muy despacio caminó hasta donde se encontraba su huésped.

—Ser Darryn Ashley —afirmó cuando estuvo frente a él— lanzó el cuchillo al aire haciéndolo dar una voltereta. Estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando logró atraparlo en el aire—. Siento no haberlo recibido como se debe, pero tengo entendido que Lady Brienne ha sido una excelente anfitriona en mi ausencia.

—Lord Jaime — ser Darryn se inclinó zalameramente y Jaime apretó el mango del cuchillo que parecía cobrar voluntad propia en su mano—, es un honor finalmente conocerlo. No hay necesidad de disculpas, efectivamente, Lady Brienne se ha portado como corresponde a una amiga tan cercana al señor de Roca Casterly.

—Lo sé, ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho —declaró, mirando agudamente a Brienne— compartimos tantas largas noches en el frío norte. Sé muy bien lo… _complaciente_ que ella puede ser cuando se lo propone.

La segunda intención de sus palabras fue tan clara que los cuchicheos alrededor de ellos no se hicieron esperar. Brienne se puso de pie con el rostro tan rojo que parecía estar a punto de echar humo. Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que él decidió ignorar.

Ser Darryn en cambio trató de mantener la calma, carraspeó ignorando los murmullos y aun tuvo el valor de sonreírle. La única duda que albergaba Jaime sobre el caballero era si se trataba de un cobarde o de un perfecto idiota incapaz de entender lo que implicaban sus palabras.

—Como seguramente sabrá ya, he pedido la mano de Lady Brienne y ella ha aceptado, el día de mañana partimos hacia Tarth para formalizar el compromiso con Lord Selwyn —le informó después de dirigir una rápida mirada a los puños apretados de su prometida sobre la mesa.

—Sí, me han informado de ello. Reciba mis felicitaciones, Ser Darryn, tengo entendido que los encantos y bellezas de la isla son tales que sus caballeros se conforman con monturas de segunda mano —declaró alzando aún más la voz y sintiendo un morboso placer al notar lo mortificada que se encontraba Brienne.

—Así es, Tarth es una isla hermosa —murmuró inseguro, tomando asiento mientras Jaime lanzaba nuevamente el cuchillo.

Definitivamente un cobarde.

Cuando la hoja del arma todavía daba vueltas en el aire, Brienne levantó la mano y tomó el cuchillo en vuelo por el mango. Por la mirada asesina que le dirigió, Jaime temió por un instante que la moza le enterrara el cuchillo entre los ojos. Afortunadamente para él, pareció considerarlo mejor y se limitó a clavarlo en la mesa con tanta fuerza que la punta salió por el extremo contrario de la mesa. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos y al notarlo Brienne salió del comedor con la fuerza de un huracán.

Con temeridad y contradiciendo todo instinto de preservación, Jaime corrió detrás de ella y la alcanzó a la mitad de un solitario corredor. La tomó por un brazo hasta que ella se detuvo.

Una dama tímida habría corrido en busca del auxilio de algún caballero que defendiera su honra, una más osada le habría asestado una bofetada. Brienne de Tarth, sin embargo, no era una dama tímida ni tampoco osada, en realidad odiaba ser llamada dama; de modo que a Jaime Lannister no se sintió muy sorprendido cuando, sin decir palabra, ella lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en el rostro.

El impulso del golpe lo arrojó a la pared. Sintió el sabor dulzón de sangre en la boca y cuando escupió sintió un par de dientes flojos.

—Sólo me preguntaba qué diría el galante caballero cuando se enterara de que la dama que corteja no es tan inocente como imaginaba —declaró con atrevimiento después de limpiarse la sangre del labio roto.

—Ya lo sabía, yo misma se lo confesé antes de aceptar su propuesta. —le dijo dolida—. Lo curioso es que a pesar de todo, hasta el día de hoy no me había arrepentido de lo que pasó.

—¿Sabe que fui yo? —preguntó cínicamente, esforzándose por sonreír.

Ahora era él quien se negaba a mirarla a los ojos, ya era suficiente tortura el tono decepcionado de su voz.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Por lo menos no lo sabía hasta hace un momento, ¡pero después de la escena que acabas de representar ya debe saberlo todo Poniente! ¿Eso era lo que buscabas? ¿Humillarme delante de todos? Tú vas a hacer tu vida y cumplirás con tu deber en Roca Casterly, ¿por qué no puedo yo hacer los mismo por Tarth?

—¡No con un pusilánime como ése!

—Pero lo voy a hacer. Después de mañana no quiero volver a verte. ¡Por todos los dioses, qué equivocada estaba contigo!

Su voz fue suave y tranquila, fría. No se molestó en disimular las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y cuando reunió el valor para mirarla Jaime encontró todo lo que temía en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba: desprecio, decepción y repugnancia. Un desprecio más intenso que el que ella le prodigó el día que se conocieron.

La había traicionado, la había decepcionado y por primera vez en su vida Jaime sintió miedo al entender que hablaba en serio al decir que no quería volver a verlo. Gustoso hubiera dado su mano sana para volver el tiempo atrás tan solo unos minutos.

Sólo necesitaba unas semanas más para arreglar los pendientes en Roca Casterly y poder llevar a la moza a Tarth. Él no era hombre de declaraciones formales o cursilerías, pero quiso tener un detalle y pensó que ella preferiría casarse en Tarth contando con la presencia de su padre. Después de tanto tiempo lejos de su hogar era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Sólo necesitaba unas semanas más y entonces abrió la boca.


	4. Las cosas que hacemos por amor

Y terminamos. Mmmmh… No recuerdo si lo puse al principio, pero por si las dudas: todos sabemos que estos encantadores personajes no son míos, ¿verdad?

Tengo otro proyecto a medias, si alguien quiere leerlo, no olviden dejar su review y también díganme qué les pareció éste fic… Siento que el final no fue lo ideal, pero bueno...

Mil gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews. Los leo todos, y tomo en cuenta todo lo que me sugieren. Trataré de trabajar en capítulos más largos, lo prometo. ;)

* * *

Las cosas que hacemos por amor

Si bien Tywin Lannister nunca había sido reconocido por su carácter afable y alegre, hasta antes de la muerte de su esposa su carácter resultaba tolerable. Después de la pérdida se volvió agrio e irascible. Cuando se enfurecía lo mejor era establecer una sana distancia por un día o dos. Jaime había pasado muchas tardes en ese mismo lugar escondiéndose de su padre y fantaseando con su brillante futuro cuando fuera armado caballero.

Generalmente, pasadas unas horas, la tía Genna lo encontraba, se sentaba a su lado, le pedía que le contara lo sucedido —aunque por norma ella lo sabía de antemano— y le ofrecía algún consejo sobre como solucionar las cosas.

—Debes estar realmente enamorado de ella para haber montado tamaña escena delante de todo el mundo.

La voz que escuchó era tan parecida a la de la mujer que estaba recordando que Jaime no se molesto en levantar el rostro. Siguió tumbado en el suelo, con los codos sobre las rodillas, exactamente igual que cuando era pequeño.

—Como un idiota —dijo para sí mismo, pensando que ésa era la única explicación para su comportamiento en el comedor.

Tras escuchar una risa nasal, giró el rostro para encontrar a Genna a unos pasos de él. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

—Es la única forma de estarlo, querido —le aseguró la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

La regordeta mujer se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas y sentarse a su lado. Jaime no pudo evitar compararla con una enorme bola de cañón dorada envuelta en vistosas sedas roja.

—Sólo un hombre enamorado es capaz de hacer tanto daño —suspiró— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El Señor de Roca Casterly se sintió de diez años otra vez, a punto de ser regañado, aconsejado y consolado por su tía favorita.

Lo único que evitó una sonrisa de Jaime fue el dolor que sintió en la quijada al tratar de contraer los músculos de la mejilla. ¡La moza si que sabía golpear!

—No lo sé —ésa era la verdad—. Regresé para encontrarme con la noticia de que se marchaba con su prometido. No tengo idea de qué diablos se le metió en la cabeza —confesó sobándose la quijada confundido.

—¿Se comprometió con ese caballero antes de terminar la relación contigo? ¿Ustedes estaban comprometidos?— le preguntó la mujer con el ceño fruncido y un tono ofendido.

—Bueno, no estábamos comprometidos… formalmente —balbuceó—. Quiero decir, hemos estado juntos por años. Yo sólo necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas aquí antes de…

—¿Pero ella conocía tus planes? ¿Lo habías hablado con ella?

Jaime abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. No lo había hablado claramente, pero por supuesto Brienne sabía que era la única mujer con la que había estado tras terminar con Cersei. La única con la que deseaba estar. Debía saberlo. ¿Cómo podía no entenderlo así?

Su gestó debió resultar bastante elocuente, ya que antes de poder responder, la mujer lo miró con una mezcla de cariño y resignación.

—¡Ay, cielo, eres más idiota de lo que creí! —dijo Genna resignada, acariciándole el cabello con ternura—. El rumor que corrió aquí fue que tu viaje a Lannisport era para acordar los términos de tu contrato nupcial con Lady Lya.

—¡Qué estupidez! Ni siquiera sabía que la chiquilla estaría ahí. Fui a hablar con su padre sobre el contrato de su flota. ¡Le pedí a Brienne que me acompañara a Lannisport! ¿Acaso imaginó que necesitaba a mi actual mujer para darle el visto bueno a la próxima? —Aquello era tan ridículamente absurdo que Jaime ni siquiera lo consideró.

—Hijo, te conozco de toda la vida. Desde que llegaste con esa chica me di cuenta del cariño que sentías por ella, pero ni siquiera yo sospeché que tus intenciones eran así de serias. Tu trato con ella era más propio de una amistad; muy profunda sí, pero sólo amistad. En todo caso llegué a pensar que si sentías algo más por ella te avergonzabas…

—Jamás me he avergonzado de lo que siento por ella. Fue Brienne quien quiso mantenerse alejada desde que llegamos —gritó poniéndose de pie—. Estoy harto de esconderme. Me hubiera casado hace meses pero pensé que ella querría contar con la presencia de su padre.

Llegó a la ventana y la abrió de par. El viento soplaba con fuerza y el rugido del mar le resultó extrañamente tranquilizador.

—Si de verdad pensabas hacerla tu esposa —empezó a decir Geena, manoteando hasta que él le ofreció el brazo sano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie— debiste llegar aquí presentándola como tu prometida. ¡Por todos los cielos, por lo menos debiste haberle hecho saber a esa muchacha cuáles eran tus verdaderas intenciones! ¿Esperabas que te leyera la mente?

»Investigué algunas cosas cuando llegaste aquí con ella. Ese tal Connington le contó a todo aquél que tuviera oídos la forma en que la humilló, aunque estoy segura de que tú conoces esa historia. ¿De verdad creíste que después de todo lo que ha pasado esa pobre criatura, de todas sus inseguridades, ella iba a dar por hecho que la ibas a convertir en tu esposa sólo porque te la habías llevado a la cama? —Jaime tuvo el buen tino de guardar silencio—. Cuando te anunció su compromiso debiste aclarar las cosas, pero en lugar de eso te portaste como un chiquillo caprichoso al que le quitan su juguete favorito y hace una rabieta para llamar la atención. La humillaste, la trataste como a una zorra delante de la misma gente a la que ella debía gobernar una vez convertida en tu esposa.

Como si el peso de sus palabras de repente fuera demasiado para soportarlo de pie, Jaime se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado otra vez.

—No va a perdonarme —susurró derrotado.

—Sé que yo no podría perdonar algo así —confesó con sinceridad—. Afortunadamente para ti, hijo, ella no posee el orgullo de los Lannister… todavía. Eso te da una oportunidad. Y está enamorada de ti, eso es tan obvio como que tiene una derecha formidable —aseguró, dándole un par de palmaditas en el sitio exacto donde Brienne lo había golpeado—. Te metiste en un buen lío, muchacho. No sé qué necesites para salir de él y ciertamente no vas lograrlo quedándote ahí sentado. Sé un hombre, cariño.

La mujer se marchó no sin antes alborotarle el cabello y pellizcarle las mejillas. Jaime se levantó y obligó al niño que se escondía de su padre a crecer de golpe para convertirse en el hombre que la moza le había enseñado podía llegar a ser.

Decidió empezar por lo más fácil. Después de todo, dudaba mucho que la derecha de Ser Darryn pudiera compararse con la de la Brienne y en cualquier caso, todavía le quedaban varios dientes bien firmes dentro de la boca.

No resultó tan difícil después de todo. Algo incómodo, como el primer día con unas botas nuevas. Le dejó un ligero gusto agrio en la boca, pero al cabo de unas horas, éste desapareció. Disculparse no era tan malo y el saber que generaciones de Lannister habían evitado hacerlo lo hacía sentir especial. Siempre había disfrutado rompiendo toda tradición familiar.

Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta lo miró receloso, observó su mano y pareció sentir cierto alivio al no encontrar ninguna arma. Jaime se esforzó por no poner los ojos en blanco. En estricto apego a los hechos, ser Darryn no le había hecho nada. Todavía.

Con lo que consideró su sonrisa más persuasiva se disculpó y achacó su impertinente conducta a un arranque de mal humor. Le suplicó —estaba bastante seguro de haber empleado esa palabra— que alargara su visita por unos días más porque tenía asuntos de suma importancia por resolver con Lady Brienne.

Al instante la mirada hasta entonces suspicaz de Ser Darryn se tornó en algo que Jaime no alcanzó a entender del todo: había confusión, incredulidad, diversión, y la especie de simpatía que despierta un niño pequeño cuando pregunta por alguna criatura fantástica. Las ganas de golpear al hombre regresaron con tal intensidad que Jaime tuvo que enterrar las uñas en su puño de oro para contenerse. A pesar de todo, conservó la sonrisa. Incluso después de que Ser Darryn muy cortésmente le anunció que debía rechazar su oferta para prolongar su estancia en la Roca.

—Debo partir mañana a primera hora, señor mío, pero concuerdo plenamente, Lady Brienne debe permanecer aquí hasta… finiquitar sus asuntos pendientes. No es correcto dejar a un hombre actuando bajo el influjo de los celos.

»Agradezco infinitamente su hospitalidad. Si Lady Brienne al terminar sus pendientes desea que cumpla la palabra que le he dado, esperaré su mensaje. Si no es así… bueno, supongo que me enteraré con el resto del mundo. Le deseo mucha suerte, Lord Jaime —soltó una risa que trató de disimular tosiendo—, creo que la necesitará —Ser Darryn miró con poco disimulo la marca morada en su rostro—. En realidad, ya lo considero un buen amigo. Creo que, sin proponérselo, me ha hecho un gran favor.

Y no hubo forma de disimular la risa que siguió. Jaime sintió las orejas ligeramente calientes, ¿era así como se sentía la moza cada vez que se sonrojaba? Prefirió no averiguarlo, se despidió y salió deprisa.

La primera parte no salió tan mal. No estaba tan seguro de contar con la misma suerte para lo que tenía planeado a continuación.

Ser Darryn cumplió su palabra y partió a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Una de las doncellas que lo atendían le informó que no había dejado ningún mensaje para Brienne, excepto el que había recibido él mismo. Si conocía algo a la moza ésta no tardaría en buscarlo. Sólo necesitaba estar en el sitio adecuado y esperar.

Afortunadamente para él, la espera no se prolongó demasiado. Jaime estaba en el patio de prácticas entrenando con su escudero cuando Brienne entró con la fuerza de un huracán y no se detuvo hasta estar frente a él. Tenía la respiración agitada y los labios tan apretados que era imposible distinguirlos del resto de su pecoso rostro.

—Matarreyes —farfulló entre jadeos.

Jaime comenzó a dudar sobre la eficacia de su plan.

Con un movimiento brusco ella le arrebató a Peck la espada con que estaba entrenando y el chico, con más inteligencia de la que Jaime normalmente le reconocía, salió corriendo del sitio.

—Moza —la saludó con naturalidad, lo que la hizo perder los estribos al punto de colocar la punta de la espada sobre su garganta—, me alegra que decidieras volver a entrenar conmigo.

—Ser Darryn se marchó esta mañana.

—Sí, eso escuché. Te alegrará saber que ayer nos despedimos como buenos amigos —le sonrió con descaro, alejando la punta de la espada de su cuello.

Resultaba difícil decidir si la moza apretaba la espada en su mano con tanta fuerza como los labios, pero por su mirada lo cierto era que en realidad deseaba estar apretándole el cuello a él.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó Brienne.

—Me disculpé por lo que pasó ayer —contestó, acercándose tentativamente un par de pasos—. ¿Supongo que debo disculparme contigo también? —e hizo uso de su sonrisa más inocente.

—Eres… —ella ya era agua a punto de hervir.

—¿Encantador? ¿Estoy perdonado entonces? —Se acercó un poco más.

La gente alrededor de ellos ya había olvidado sus actividades anteriores para concentrar su atención en ellos.

—¡No! ¡No! —gritó furiosa— Puedo llegar a Tarth sola.

Brienne giró dispuesta a marcharse pero Jaime de un salto veloz se colocó frente a ella cerrándole el paso.

—Entonces, me someto a un juicio por combate, ¿qué dices, moza? —antes de que ella pudiera protestar la interrumpió— espadas de entrenamiento, podrás hacerme todo el daño que quieras sin correr el riesgo de matarme.

Brienne simplemente soltó un bufido exasperado y trató de evadirlo.

—Pensé que las doncellas de Tarth no conocían el miedo. ¿Acaso, mi señora no es...?

Finalmente el agua hirvió y lo hizo con fuerza.

Brienne le colocó la punta roma de la espada sobre los labios. Jaime agradeció que se tratara de una espada de entrenamiento. Con una sonrisa satisfecha y completamente seguro de haber logrado su propósito, desvió el metal de su rostro antes de continuar.

—¿Acaso mi señora no es _de Tarth_? —Preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —insistió, sin relajarse.

Por un instante la observó dudar antes de cambiar la espada a su mano izquierda como hacía siempre que entrenaba con él. Quizás era su altísimo sentido del honor que se imponía como siempre, o quizás —pensó Jaime sonriendo— en el fondo estaba ansiosa por perdonarlo.

La sonrisa en sus labios apenas duró un instante, lo suficiente para notar con el primer golpe que, fuera del cambio de mano, Brienne iba a luchar tan seriamente, como era su costumbre.

—Ya te lo he dicho, simplemente me disculpé —Jaime evitó el golpe en sus costillas apenas por un palmo—, le expliqué la razón por la que me había comportado como un idiota y él lo entendió —casi tuvo que caer de rodillas para evitar un golpe al hombro—; al final tu caballero, estuvo muy cerca de agradarme.

—¿Y cuál es esa razón, según tú? —preguntó ella, cuando Jaime estuvo a punto de tirarla con un golpe en la rodilla derecha.

A pesar de llevar menos tiempo practicando con la mano izquierda se había vuelto sorprendentemente buena y cada vez estaban más parejos al momento de enfrentarse.

—Le dije —cambió de táctica y la dejó tomar la ofensiva— que me volví loco de celos cuando la moza que amo se comprometió con otro —en realidad podría decirse que Ser Darryn se lo había dicho a él, pero ¿qué diferencia hacía?

Brienne se descuidó un instante apenas, pero le dio a Jaime el tiempo necesario para, con un rápido movimiento, desarmarla.

Quizás no había sido del todo honorable distraerla así, pero en la guerra y en el amor…

Los cuchicheos alrededor hacían que el patio de prácticas pareciera un enorme colmenar. No estaba seguro si las murmuraciones se debían a su victoria o a su declaración. Sin embargo, cuando encontró a Brienne mirándolo con el rostro enrojecido, no precisamente por el ejercicio, y tiesa como el tronco de un árbol pensó que seguramente se debían a lo segundo.

Jaime no fue capaz de leer su expresión. Parecía indecisa entre pedirle que repitiera lo que acababa de decir, reclamarle por hacer un mal chiste o confesarle que sentía lo mismo.

—¿Estoy perdonado? —preguntó inseguro.

Brienne pareció salir de su trance, volvió a su ceño fruncido y a su expresión resuelta.

—Por los dioses, no por mí —gruñó tratando de escapar nuevamente.

—Entonces, cásate conmigo — Jaime la tomó del brazo— y castígame por el resto de mi vida —ella lo miró con los labios apretados y Jaime no estuvo seguro si trataba de no reír o de no abofetearlo.

—Prefiero perdonarte —declaró tratando de librar su brazo.

—En ese caso, cásate conmigo sólo para hacerme feliz.

Ella dejó de luchar. Cuando lo miró sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión e inseguridad. Como si no fuera capaz de imaginar algo más imposible que ella haciendo feliz a alguien. Lo miró profundamente, tratando de desnudarle el alma, de quitar la paja de sus palabras y hallar la verdad.

Jaime ya no esperó una respuesta, la tomó por la cintura y la besó, suavemente al principio, y después, recordando el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había saboreado sus labios, lo hizo con hambre y ansiedad. Ignoró las miradas de incredulidad a su alrededor y por una vez, ella parecía no estar consciente de ser el centro de atención.

—¿Son esas mis dos únicas opciones? —preguntó apenas separándose un poco de su lado.

—Me temo que sí —contestó antes de volverle a rozar los labios.

—Entonces elijo la primera —aseguró con un tono de picardía que no le había escuchado nunca antes.

—Como desee, mi señora —los murmullos regresaron y Brienne se alejó con el rostro tan rojo que parecía a punto de sangrar.

—Nos están viendo —dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—Acostúmbrate. A partir de ahora nadie se atreverá a criticarte —le aseguró encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, alzando la voz para que todos lo escucharan con claridad, añadió:— Una de las ventajas de ser la Señora de Roca Casterly, es que puedes castigar severamente a quien se porte como un idiota contigo… Incluyéndome. Pero creo que para castigarme a mí nunca has necesitado mayores incentivos —le susurró la última frase al oído. Jaime se frotó la quijada aún adolorida. Ella tuvo el buen tino de disimular su sonrisa complacida—. De verdad lo siento, me porté como un idiota —le dijo sinceramente, mientras con el pulgar acariciaba su mejilla cicatrizada antes de besarla suavemente.

—Supongo que también a eso debo acostumbrarme.

Él asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Supuso que tratándose de adquirir nuevas costumbres, bien podría adquirir la de disculparse. Tenía la fuerte sospecha de que necesitaría hacerlo muy a menudo.

Jaime estaba consciente de las miradas curiosas que seguían sus movimientos y trataban de captar cada una de sus palabras. No estaba seguro de que lo hacía más feliz en ese momento, si tener a Brienne entre los brazos o hacerlo de forma pública. Ni siquiera los gestos de disimulado desagrado menguaban su dicha. Que se fueran al infierno aquellos que no estuvieran de acuerdo con su elección. Ya había pagado suficiente, creía haberse ganado algo de felicidad y esa moza testaruda, fea y perfecta en todos los demás sentidos era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. La única a quien deseaba hacer feliz.

Aquella tarde salieron a cabalgar, deseaban disfrutar unos momentos a solas y nunca se sentían tan libres y felices como cuando recorrían los campos cercanos bajo el cálido sol de la tarde. Desmontaron cerca de un arroyo y dejaron que sus monturas se refrescaran mientras ellos caminaban un poco.

De todas las personas en el mundo, sólo Jaime Lannister podía conseguir que Brienne en menos de un minuto cambiara su deseo de verlo tragando polvo y con algún hueso roto por el de dejarse abrazar en público por él.

Nadie en Roca Casterly lograba entender como era posible que un hombre como Jaime sintiera celos por una mujer como Brienne. Ella menos que nadie lo entendía. Pero él se lo había dicho y nunca le había mentido. Le creía y prefirió disfrutar de ello antes que detenerse a tratar de comprenderlo.

Tiempo atrás en uno de sus momentos de profunda sinceridad Jaime le había dicho que ella era la única persona que esperaba algo bueno o noble de su parte, por eso, cuando le pidió matrimonio se sintió culpable al haber esperado tan poco de él.

—Pudiste haber elegido a cualquiera —aseguró ella después de un largo silencio.

—¿Eso crees? —sonrió, acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás del oído.— No, Brienne; déjame alimentar tu ego: en todos los siete reinos eres tú la única que cumple con las cualidades necesarias. Verás —le explicó, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo cuando ella levantó las cejas entre curiosa y suspicaz —, hay quizás una docena de caballeros a los que les podía confiar mi vida. Ha habido dos mujeres a las que les he confiado mi cuerpo —cuando empezó a susurrar en su oído Brienne sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban—, pero sólo a ti te puedo confiar mi alma.

Por primera vez, Brienne agradeció la exigencia de los Lannister. Disfrutó el beso que siguió y, una vez más, se maravilló de lo pequeña, delicada y femenina que podía sentirse cuando él la tenía así de cerca.

—¿Entonces, por qué esperaste hasta ahora? —insistió tan pronto como recuperó el aliento.

Jaime bufó exasperado y se alejó de ella.

—¡Este siempre fue el plan, moza! Arreglar los pendientes aquí y después ir a Tarth para hablar con tu padre y pedir tu mano… Mero formulismo, claro, considerando que ya me habías entregado todo lo demás… —ella le dio con el puño en las costillas y se preguntó si en algún momento dejaría de sonrojarse—. Entonces tú lo complicaste todo.

—Escuché que Lady Lya era muy hermosa —susurró mirando con interés un par de salmones que saltaban retorciéndose antes de volver a nadar contracorriente—. Muy parecida a tu hermana.

—Lucía más como Myrcella, aunque se sonrojaba tanto como tú —añadió sonriendo—. Y cada vez que lo hacía te extrañaba más. Si pensaste por un momento que iba a permitir que cualquier ser caballerete me arrebatara lo que era mío por derecho de conquista… —volvió a acercarse a ella hasta que los dedos de su mano izquierda empezaron a recorrerle sugerentemente la cadera—. Nadie más que yo va a disfrutar de las tierras donde ya ha ondeado mi estandarte.

Brienne dudó. Una parte de ella deseaba ceder y dejarse llevar, otra pensaba que la petulancia del hombre ya merecía un golpe. Incapaz de decidirse prefirió alejarse un poco. No estaban lejos del camino principal y aquella escena seguía siendo inadecuada, incluso estando comprometidos.

—Hazme el favor de no hablar así frente a mi padre —suplicó con cansancio.

—¿Sus oídos son tan castos como los tuyos?

—No, pero sólo me puedo concentrar en callar las insensateces de uno de ustedes a la vez

—Presiento que tu padre y yo vamos a ser muy buenos amigos.

—Sí —suspiró resignada— seguramente los dioses no han terminado de castigar todas mis faltas.

Brienne no pudo evitar sonreír. Esos dioses a quienes tantas veces había tachado de injustos parecían haber hecho grandes esfuerzos para reconciliarla con la vida. No se sentía conforme con su destino ni simplemente satisfecha. Se sentía feliz.

Cuando la mirada traviesa y presuntuosa de Jaime se cruzó con la suya, estuvo convencida de que él sentía exactamente lo mismo.


End file.
